Buried You
by ProjecT-ReIKo
Summary: You watched my precious heart shatter before your mismatched eyes, smirked your cocky smirk, and lamely tapped my forehead while offering an empty promise of 'See ya when I get back.' ONE SHOT.


A/N: Hello world! This is my first story and it has been spiraling in my head for some time. I have been a SasuSaku fan since who knows when, and I am left so unsatisfied with the way things have ended in the series. Here's my take on what happens at Naruto and Hinata's wedding and the answers I desperately seek to see some kind of closure, or rather explanation on the beginning of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. All errors are mine and any and all criticisms welcome. Fair warning, Sasuke is OOC here, but it's how he is in my imagination. Enjoy!

Summary:

When you left me, not once, but twice, to conquer your demons, I had given you the last bit of my heart that held on to the hope that you would fulfill my childhood fantasy of a happily ever after. You watched my precious heart shatter before your mismatched eyes, smirked your cocky smirk, and lamely tapped my forehead while offering an empty promise of 'See ya when I get back.'

Did you expect me to wait?

…Buried You…

I buried myself in work, trying my damn best to not over analyze such an insignificant action. Poking me on the forehead? Who does that? I was a damn decorated war hero for kami sake! If you could only see me now, Sakura Haruno, Medical Director of Konoha Hospital, second in commands to Tsunade-sama herself, would it impress you? I can cut and stitch in my sleep. I can cure the simplest of colds and perform the most complex of surgeries. Bet you never gave it a single thought in that twisted and dark mind of yours that I could be someone important one day…

I buried myself in alcohol to dull that pain that you caused. Not only on the day you left, but all those times that you rejected to see me as someone with potential. I picked up a habit or two having Tsunade-sama as a mentor. How do you think we cope with such high stress? We're not saints after all…

I buried myself with kisses from men to forget your face. There are lots of men that find me desirable. Can you believe it? Nameless men both shinobi and civilians, they do the job just fine. They touch me, embrace me, and tell me things that they _think_ I want to hear. Promise me their undying love, each of them desperately trying to make me a one-man kind of woman. Once the morning comes, I disappear and their faces fade into nothingness.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Four years go by since you left and it's a cloudless day in the spring. Gazing out of my office window I decide to call it a day. Naruto's wedding is tomorrow and I can pretty much bet that he hasn't even looked over the checklist I gave him last week. I thumb at the picture frame that sits on my desk and allow myself a moment to reflect on how much time had gone by since the picture was taken. My eyes float to the boy dressed in orange who once professed his love for me. This boy who was once the village idiot turned into the village hero, uniting the Five Nations with his heart, was getting married. I feel myself smile at the thought of his bubbly personality that shined as radiant as the sun. My eyes then stare at the scrawny, love-stricken idiot version of myself smiling too brightly standing next to the forever-frowning black haired boy. Feelings of anger begin to stab at me and I see my fingers tremble, so much so that I had to make a fist to get them to stop.

A few deep breaths later as I'm locking up my office door, I hear them. The incessant whispers echo in the sterile halls of the hospital.

"She should settle down already. What is she waiting for?"

"Isn't Naruto's wedding tomorrow? Do you think that Uchiha will return to attend?"

"What a waste of such a beauty. I'm going to set her up with my cousin. She'll need a date to the wedding won't she?"

"Sakura-sensei deserves happiness! You guys shouldn't meddle in her business after all that she's been through and done for you all! Even if she chooses the Uchiha, it's her damn decision to make. Now quit your gossiping and get back to work before she hears you and gives you scut duty for the rest of the year!"

I looked at the hand that gripped the doorknob and noticed something wet. Looking up at the ceiling to find its source left my mind boggled. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. No leaking pipes or anything of the sort. Suddenly, a sob ripped through my lungs and I gasped for air… Just when in the hell did I start crying?

-.-.-.-.-.-

I hugged Naruto a little too tight and a little too long after the ceremony. Without saying a word, we knew what the other was thinking. To be honest, neither of us was surprised. That blasted Uchiha could very well stay as far as humanly possible and keep his dark cloud of fuckery away from Naruto and Hinata's big day.

"You may thing you're fooling everyone, but I know you more than you think you know yourself. I already saved one friend from the darkness, and if I have to do it all again, I would do it for you in a heartbeat. Don't deny what's in your heart, Sakura-chan."

I stood stark still with my mouth agape as the words processed in my mind. I watched Naruto's eyes sadden a bit as he gave me a lopsided smile. There was no sarcastic or angry comeback this time. For once I had absolutely nothing to say. With one last hug, he went to join his new wife. Standing in my red and gold kimono in an empty shrine, I finally realized that I was now truly alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat alone at the bar with a bottle of warm honey sake attempting to drown whatever emotions I had trying to come to surface. Former one night stands fluttered about, coaxing me to leave, but I already had a commitment to this bottle of sake and the other ones that followed. Though it did sound tempting to just leave and not torture myself with the sights of my friends and their significant others having a grand old time reveling in one another's embrace, I owed it to Naruto to stay until the very end. I called the bartender over to give me another bottle.

With each shot that I took, the sake became sweeter and the heaviness in my chest became a little lighter. I looked over to the newly wedded couple and saw a furiously blushing Hinata receiving a passionate kiss from her groom. Lifting my cup, I sent a silent toast their way and downed it in one go. Things were getting a little blurry now despite my failed attempts of blinking the haze away. An unwelcomed pair of arms found their way around my waist, holding me firm to the stool that I sat on.

"Looks like you're at your limit. Let's get out of here and have some fun of our own."

His warm breath smells of sake as the words he whispers tickle my ear. It does unthinkable things to my body. A natural reflexive response? Quite possibly. I turn to see who it is and it's some ANBU I once had a fling with. I can't remember his name and I can't remember if I enjoyed the sex either. Without missing a beat, he slyly tries to slip a hand under my kimono and I swallow the yelp that wants to come out. This is neither the time nor the place to be a sloppy and slutty drunk. Gathering a little chakra into my fingertips, I held it up against his carotid artery promising much pain and possible death if he didn't stop his advances.

"Aww come on beautiful, don't tell me you're still hung up on that Uchiha bastard. I can help you forget all about him you know. Just give me a chance…"

"The Uchiha bastard, huh?"

That voice. It couldn't possibly be! My heart began to race and my face was flushed with… Anger. Full blown astronomical anger. Hearing _that_ voice set off alarms everywhere and the unknown grip I had on my bottle of sake became known when it shattered in my hands. I swiftly made due of my promise and sent a surge of chakra to what's-his-name's neck and confirmed his unconsciousness with the loud thud that followed. I need to get out of here and fast.

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all."

I could hear the condescending tone in his voice and it pissed me off even more. Giving a silent apology to the bartender, I threw some ryo on the bar and snatched my kinchaku as swiftly as I could. I took a moment to give him my best death glare and took note of his appearance. He was dressed in a formal black yukata and his hair appeared a lot longer than when he had left. A second too long passed by and not a word escaped my lips. I stood up as gracefully as I could and walked hurriedly to the exit of the reception hall. I guess the heartless bastard decided to show up after all.

My clumsy feet broke out into a brisk run as I made my escape. I had a few good yards ahead of me until the strap of my geta broke. Cursing, I rid myself of those wretched things, tossed them aside, and ran. Ran like my life depended on it. A familiar pain scorched my chest and it became a little difficult to breathe. The empty streets mocked me as my bare feet stepped on misplaced rocks and began to blister. I didn't care. Physical pain was nothing to me. I just needed to get to my sanctuary and close the door to this horrible nightmare.

"Sakura… Stop!"

The full moon gave me no cover under the starless night. I could hear his footsteps in the distance but it seemed far away. I had a good head start and I'm sure he doesn't know the way to my apartment. I cut through some alleys and found my way to the rooftops. My body slammed into a muscular chest just then and I found myself falling. Stupid kimono. Then an arm came under my waist to catch me and it held me close… Too close. That's when I stared. I stared long and hard into those unforgettable mismatched eyes and I did the unthinkable: I slapped him. Hard.

"Sakura, calm down."

Here we were on the rooftop of Ichiraku, I slapped him again. Sending chakra to my hands I shoved him off of me. The hot tears that stung my eyes threatened to fall but I willed them with every fiber of my body to stay put. I would not give him the satisfaction of ever seeing me cry again.

"Don't Sasuke. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't you dare ever come near me ever again."

Dusting off my kimono, I jumped off the rooftop onto the abandoned streets and continued my way home. I refused to look back and held my head high walking a little slower to give my feet some time to recover. A light thud was heard behind me alerting me of his presence behind me but I kept walking. His footsteps paced faster and I matched his speed trying to getaway. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist firmly and turned me around to face him. His face was turning red from where I had slapped him and I couldn't help but feel a little victorious.

"Just listen to what I have to say. If you still hate me afterwards, then I promise never to speak to you again."

Like an idiot, I stayed. I let him guide me to a bench, how ironic, and we sat in awkward silence. Frustrated, I stood up to leave and was halted again by his lone hand gripping mine tightly pulling me back down.

"Look, it's not easy for me to put things into words so bare with me."

"I don't have all night Sasuke. Out with it already."

"The trauma was so great that I was blinded by hate and revenge. I who had everything lost it all. Naruto who had nothing had gained everything. I spent a lot of time trying to make sense of this paradox and although I may not fully understand it, I think I'm ready to accept these truths."

"Tch really? Has your journey somehow _enlightened_ you?"

"I left to seek out peace for myself; to see for my own eyes the outcome of peace in the world that Naruto so desperately believed in. The crimes I've committed in the past, I can't take them back no matter what I do, and I must with that burden."

"There you go again, making the world revolved around you. Your sins are your sins, but to the people that love and care about you, we shared that sin with you. We knew the pain you went through and as friends were more than willing to walk that path with you. Even Itachi in death tried and failed. You will never see that will you?"

"It's not yours to bear, only mine alone."

"I'm tired Sasuke. These are things we both already know. This conversation is going nowhere."

"When I said that my atonement had nothing to do with you, it wasn't meant to hurt you, Sakura. I was nowhere near understanding my own feelings and you of all people deserved to be with someone who could be there for you to give you the kind of love you desire. At that time in my life I knew that it would not be me."

"Have you seen the error in your ways and have decided to come crawling back to me? Hoping to find things as they were? News flash Sasuke, things have changed. I've changed…"

"Do I no longer have a place in your heart?"

"I beg of you Sasuke… There is no more of my heart left for me to give to you to break."

"Aa, so it's like that then…"

"Yes. Now if this is all you had to say to me, please let me go home."

"I'm not done yet."

"Wow this is a lot even for you. I have to say I am quite impressed with your use of words tonight."

"I've had four long years to think about it so trust me when I say I'm not done yet. During my journey, you found a way to constantly annoy me. When I under recon, you would appear. When I would be in the marketplace, I would see your pink hair at the corner of my eye. When I would close my eyes, you would somehow appear. It irked me to no end."

"No surprise there. I have annoyed you since I was 12 years old. What else is new?"

"Let me finish. You annoyed me for four long years. You annoyed me so much that I couldn't function. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't focus. It got so bad that I wrote to Naruto every single week for a status update on how you were doing, what you were doing, what kind of mission you were assigned, and even an entire background check on all the men you were sleeping around with. I needed to know that you were safe."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU SPIED ON ME?!"

"It took me four long years to realize that Naruto was right."

"Right about what? That you're a bastard?!"

"That I was, and am, totally in love with you."

"W-what?"

"The only kind of love I have ever known was from my parents and Itachi. So when I finally realized my feelings for you I rushed to Konoha as fast as I could praying that I wasn't too late. Who knew that idiot knew this before I did."

"Wait, you can't be serious! Did you come rushing back after four years to confess to me? Yet never writing me once to even remotely show me you cared? I can't believe this."

"You had many opportunities to find happiness when other men and I did not want to be the person to take that away from you."

"Kai!"

"Sakura what are you…"

"KAI! This is some genjutsu right?! Or someone put drugs in my sake at the wedding?! There is absolutely no way on kami-sama's green planet that Sasuke Uchiha just gave me a love confession!"

I began to panic and immediately ran a quick diagnostic check with my chakra. I scanned myself for poison, parasite, viruses, bacteria and basically everything else that would cause me to hallucinate. I closed my eyes to concentrate when suddenly I felt I lightest of kisses upon my lips. Surprised, my eyes flew open only to see a blushing Uchiha staring back at me.

"This is as real as it gets. Am I too late?"

"You hurt me bad Sasuke. It took me so long to build myself back up after being completely broken by you. How would it be fair to myself to take you back after just a few pretty little words from you? Do you still take me for someone so weak unable to draw the line between logic and sheer stupidity?"

"You're right, it's not fair. Nothing I could possibly say or do at this point would take back all the wrongs that I've done to you. It appears that I am too late. I'm sorry, Sakura. For everything."

"Damn right you're sorry, baka. You have lots to make up to me after all that you've done. Don't you dare ruin this last chance I'm giving you."

The words left my mouth before even realizing what I had said. How far the mighty have fallen, after everything I buried so very deep came crawling back up as if nothing had changed. I cannot help but feel a little disappointed in myself for faltering at the end when I had thought all of these feelings for him had faded away. Denial indeed was my biggest curse in life.

I looked at his face and saw his eyes widen with surprise then a genuine smile lit up his face. I don't ever recall seeing him smile like that for as long as I've known him, but I am looking forward to seeing it more. My hand acts on its own as it covers his much larger one, and I bring it up to my cheek. The warmth of his hand on my face undeniably proves that this moment is real, and I can't help myself but move his hand to my lips to kiss them tenderly. My heart beats quicker as I come to the realization that I never did stop loving this man. I pushed him away when he hurt me, just as he pushed everyone away when he was hurt by the trauma he went through as a child. For someone as intelligent as myself to come to this epiphany at this moment had me slapping myself internally.

"So I'm assuming that you don't plan on staying in Konoha for very long."

"I'm leaving in a couple days."

"I knew it. What's the whole point of this then?"

"Come with me."

"Don't say things you don't mean Sasuke."

"I'm serious. I already talked to Kakashi and Tsunade about it. You're cleared from their standpoint."

"I couldn't possibly leave the hospital though. I have so much I still need to do!"

"Shizune-san said she will take on all your cases. Kakashi is also writing this off as an extended mission so you will be paid handsomely for it."

"You've thought of everything haven't you? What made you think that I would have said yes?"

"I didn't. I just took a chance."

I looked at him again through different eyes. Softer eyes and a softer heart. How could he have planned this far in advance?

 _Tap._

There it was again. That perplexing thing he does with my forehead. Did I not grow out of it? Is it still as humongous as it was when I was younger?

"I've been meaning to ask, what the hell does that mean? My forehead is huge isn't it? You're making fun of me!"

I pouted like a kid and I received his trademark smirk. He leaned a little closer and cupped the back of my neck. The weight of his stare was so intense I could not look away. My heart was racing and I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat.

"It means, 'I love you'."

"So when do we leave again?"

-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
